My Honey
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Une fic mielleuse au possible.


**MY HONEY**

Titre : My Honey

Inspiration : Card Captor Sakura

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr 

Genre : mielleux

Déclaration : dédicace pour Laure, fait pour elle à son attention en espérant qu'elle aime ^^

Le printemps était revenu, Sakura l'attendait avec impatience. Enfin, oui, enfin, elle allait revoir Li parti en Chine. Bientôt, il reviendrai en vacances à ses côtés, elle s'en faisait une telle joie.

Ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour l'été précédent alors qu'elle allait entrer au lycée tous comme lui, ils avaient décidés d'attendre mais de continuer à se revoir le plus souvent possible.

La dernière fois, elle avait cru que son départ allait lui déchirer son cœur.

**Shaolan **: Il faut que je rentre, il est tard.

**Sakura **: Oh, tu pars déj

**Shaolan **: Je dois y aller, l'avion m'attend. Je suis désolé, je reviendrais le plus vite possible.

**Sakura **: Jur ?

**Shaolan **: Oui, jur !!

Il avait souri à ces mots et ils avaient croisés leurs doigts sous l'œil amusé de Yukito et de Touya. Elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Après son départ, elle avait fondu en larmes, c'était trop dur d'être séparé de lui.

Heureusement, Touya et Yukito s'étaient chargés de la consoler. Ce dernier l'avait emmené un spectacle de marionnettes où elle avait bien rit.

Depuis, elle s'était plongés dans ces devoirs même si elle avait toujours autant de mal pour se lever et être à l'heure à l'école le matin. Kerobéro l'accompagnait comme d'habitude.

Elle allait toujours à l'école en skate ne manquant pas de faire des acrobaties qui l'amusaient beaucoup, adolescente, elle avait conservé toute sa spontanéité et sa fougue.

Elle avait aussi décidé de s'améliorer en cuisine afin de faire les meilleurs gâteaux pour le retour de Shaolan, elle invitait régulièrement Yukito et son frère qui vivaient ensemble dans un logement étudiant depuis qu'ils allaient à l'université.

Hier, elle avait reçu une carte postale de Chine, elle s'était précipité vers les deux garçons, leur annonçant que Shaolin arriveraient après demain.

**Sakura **: Vous savez quoi les garçons ?

Yukito faisait la vaisselle alors que Touya nettoyait la table.

**Yukito** : Vas-y, dis nous Sakura.

**Sakura **: Il revient.

Elle embrasse la carte et la serre contre son cœur.

**Sakura **: Il revient après demain.

**Touya** : Qui le moutard !!

**Sakura **les sourcils froncés: Oniichan !![C1] 

Elle se lève, tapant du pied, Touya la regarde, un sourire sardonique au visage.

Yukito intervient.

**Yukito** : Oh là vous deux !! On arrête la guerre !! Dis moi Sakura, qu'aimerais-tu faire pour son retour ?

**Sakura **: Un pique nique champêtre.

**Yukito** : Champêtre ??

**Touya** : Dans les bois ?? Mais o ??

**Sakura **: J'aimerai aller au pied du mont Fuji, ce serait possible ?

**Yukito** : Ce serait chouette, ne Touya ?

**Touya** : Pourquoi pas ?? en plus on peut louer des barques et même faire le tour du plus grand lac et monter en téléphérique au mont.

**Yukito** : Ce sera cool !!

**Sakura **: Oui et je préparais le pique-nique !

**Yukito** : Je t'aiderai, tu viens demain, d'accord ??

**Touya** : Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi ??

**Yukito** : Si tu t'occupais des billets de bus, des cartes ??? et de ce genre de choses bien utiles ??

**Touya** : A vos ordres chef !!

Il se mit à sourire en voyant les sourcils froncés de Yukito à cette appellation.

Après avoir compris que Yukito était double, qu'il perde sin énergie, qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec l'un des gardiens de Sakura : Yué, il lui avait donné son énergie magique. Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité à Sakura, qu'il ne pourrait l'aider.

Mais il savait que Yué le ferait pour lui.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas supporté que celui-ci meure, il tenait trop à lui. C'était simple, il l'aimait, oui il aimait son ami de toujours.

Après cet incident, ils s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre. Cela avait té le plus beau jour de sa vie, il aimait et était aimé en retour.

Chaque jour de sa vie, il s'éveillait aux côtés de son amour et se rendormait à ses côtés.

Ils habitaient ensemble depuis un an et leur bonheur était sans nuages.

Vivre avec Yukito était si facile, si agréable.

Il était parfaitement heureux et satisfait de sa vie.

Il était aussi content pour sa sœur même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner.

Elle avait trouvé le bonheur auprès de Li. Elle était les maîtresses des cartes de Sakura et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ils aveint reçu des nouvelles de Kaho et d'Eriol parti s'établir en Angleterre, ils allaient bien. Ils prévoyaient de revenir au Japon dans quelques temps.

Rika, l'une des amies de Sakura voyait toujours son professeur en secret.

Leur père était heureux.

Kerobéro s'empiffrait de pâtisseries avec Spinel, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et passaient leurs journées à se goinfrer.

Sakura, Touya et Yukito passèrent la journée du lendemain à préparer le pique-nique et à tout fignoler.

Le lendemain, ils accueillirent Li à l'aéroport.

Yukito et Touya laissèrent aux amoureux quelques temps pour leurs retrouvailles puis ils embarquèrent tous pour le mont Fuji. Ils passèrent le matin à se promener dans la montagne, plaisantant, chacun tenant la main de l'être aimé, loin des regards de la société, loin de tous mais proches du bonheur.

A midi, Sakura étendit une jolie nappe à fleurs, elle installa le dîner avec Yukito.

Ils avaient emmenés des petites assiettes en carton blanches décorés de pâquerettes roses avec les serviettes assorties.

**Sakura **: Tiens, Li, mange ça, je l'ai préparé pour toi, je sais que tu adores le canard aux 5 épices, c'est devenu ma spécialité.

**Shaolan **: Merci Sakura.

Sakura lui donna doucement à manger, Shaolan ouvra grand sa bouche et avala la nourriture proposée.

**Shaolan **: Délicieux !! Sakura tu es devenue un vrai chef.

Sakura rougit sous le compliment.

**Shaolan **: Je peux en avoir encore ??

**Sakura **: Bien sûr !!

Touya observaient les deux jeunes gens avec beaucoup d'amusement et une pointe d'envie.

Yukito lui caressa alors la main. Et s'approchant de lui, lui dit en murmurant

**Yukito** : Fermes les yeux.

Il l'embrassa alors délicatement sur la bouche puis le sentant répondre, il se retira et lui donna alors à manger l'un de ses sushis.

**Yukito** : Tiens c'est pour toi !!

**Touya** : Tu me les fais manger ?

**Yukito** : Avec plaisir, my honey !!

Yukito entreprit de faire manger Touya, ils se faisaient manger l'un l'autre, cela était délicieux et si amusant.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils remballèrent tous et décidèrent d'aller dans un parc d'attraction s'amuser.

**Sakura **: La grande roue !! Je veux faire la grande roue !!

**Shaolan **: Je te suis !!

**Touya** : Tu viens Yukito ?

**Yukito** : Je préférais admirer la vue en haut du manège.

**Touya** : Je vais avec toi. Sakura, Shaolan, pas de bêtises, soyez sage !!

Sakura prit la main de Shaolan et l'entraîna vers la grande roue tandis que les deux garçons allèrent sur la tour permettant une vue du parc.

**Yukito** : C'est beau ??

**Touya** : Oui, très. Pas aussi beau que toi mais pas mal.

Yukito rougit à ses mots. Pour remercier Touya, il s'approcha contre lui et se colla à son bras. Touya l'entoura alors tendrement.

**Yukito** : Je voudrais que cette journée n'est pas de fin, tout est si parfait.

J'aimerai que ce soit toujours ainsi.

**Touya** : Je suis prêt à aller au parc d'attraction aussi souvent que tu le voudras, tu le sais ?

**Yukito** : Merci !! Demain, il faudra réviser.

**Touya** : On le fera ensemble.

**Yukito** : Oui. Dis moi Touya, j'ai une question à te poser ?

**Touya** : Je t'écoute.

**Yukito** : Tu n'es pas là de moi ??

**Touya** : Que racontes-tu l !! Bien sûr que non !! J'ai fait quelque qui te fais croire ça ?

**Yukito** : Non, rien !! Je me posais juste la question !!

**Touya** : Yukito, tu sais… j'aimerai passer ma vie entière à tes côtés.

**Yukito** : c'est vrai ?

**Touya** : Oui… Tu acceptes ??

**Yukito** : Bien sûr !! J'en serai ravi.

**Touya** : Marché conclu alors ??

**Yukito** : Oui !!

Ils se sourirent, ils étaient bien dans les bras l'uns de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent mais continuèrent à se donner la main alors que Sakura et Shaolin arrivaient.

**Shaolan **: Le temps passe si vite avec les gens qu'on aime !!

**Sakura **: Oui, c'est déjà le soir !!

**Touya** : Déj ?? Tu as raison Sakura.

**Yukito** : Il est temps de rentrer. On recommencera dès que possible mais n'oublions pas la barbe à papa avant, n'est-ce pas ?

**TOUS **: OUIIIIIIIIIIII !!

THE END

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Grand frère suffixe familier


End file.
